1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for recording received information for a plurality of pages on one page of a cut sheet having a regular form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have been disclosed facsimile apparatuses for recording received information for a plurality of pages on one page of a cut sheet having a regular form. According to the disclosures, a facsimile apparatus of the foregoing type that records received information is arranged in such a manner that received information having a size corresponding to two A5 size sheets is included in one A4 size cut sheet. Another facsimile apparatus has an arrangement that received information having a size corresponding to one A4 size sheet is reduced to A5 size by the receiving unit and recording is controlled so as to cause reduced information corresponding to two A5 size sheets to be included in one A4 cut sheet. That is, the foregoing apparatuses are arranged in such a way that received information for two sheets is recorded on one page of a cut sheet having a regular form, the apparatuses being arranged to turn received information in a fixed direction.
Therefore, there arises a problem in that characters are reduced too much to be recognized if fine received information is reduced from A4 size to A5 size to record received information for two sheets on one A4 size page of a cut sheet having a regular form.
What is worse, the conventional apparatuses have no double-side recording means capable of recording received information for a plurality of pages on one page of a cut sheet having a regular form. Therefore, a user cannot easily select a desired process.